galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aggateya
Aggateya is Ucharpli's southernmost continent situated around the planet's south pole. On both sides, it is surrounded by the Sea of Diamonds and the Ocean of Thought. It is approximately 5.5 million square miles in area making it the third largest continent on Ucharpli. Aggateya also has the highest average elevation of all continents. The coastlines are usually tundras and taigas but the inland areas are a desert. The central area is referred to as the Frozen Wasteland. Contrasting to the many reptilian species that dwell elsewhere on the planet, Aggateya is dominated by well-adapted mammals. Life is more plentiful around the coasts, though the world's deadliest predators stalk the Frozen Wasteland. There are two main Vaikan civilizations on Aggateya. On one end is Malin and the other is Khather. Both societies are well-adapted to the cold, though they both have completely different cultures. No permanent residences, however, are present in the Frozen Wasteland. Geography Aggateya is divided into three regions by the Izpika Mountains which form a ring around the continent's center marking off the boundaries of the Frozen Wasteland. These mountains are on average of 10,000 meters high and contain two of the highest mountains on Ucharpli - Mt. Umageishi and Levenslang's Cradle. Many parts of Malin and Khather are warmed up by hotsprings and geothermal vents. An example is Emperor Isle, where the capital of Malin is located. The island is considered an inviting resort to many species. However, most of the mainland consists of ice sheets and permafrosts. Branching off of Aggateya in the realm of Khather is Snow Demon Peninsula. It is home to the Khatherian snow demon which often raided ancient villages. Inside one of Malin's mountains is a vast subterranean area known as Oasis Cavern. This area is heated by geothermal heat allowing lichenous trees and vines to grow. An entirely different ecosystem from that of the surface exists underneath. Climate Aggateya is the coldest place on Ucharpli. The lowest recorded temperature was -103°F. However, Khather and Malin tend to be much warmer on average as more sunlight reaches those areas. Summers usually experience one 24 hour period of daylight, so essentially, there is no sunset for six months. The converse happens during the winter. A 24 hour period of darkness will occur and there will be no sunrise for six months. Emperor Isle is a huge contrast to the cold. Because of hot springs and geothermal activity, the island has maintained a constant temperature of 60°F year round making it an ideal location to live. It is an entirely different climate from the rest of Aggateya with grassy taigas and misty skies. Aggateya is also renowned for the auroras that form from solar activity making for a spectacular sight on a clear night. Islands Emperor Isle An oasis amongst the cold reaches of Aggateya. Volcanic activity and hot springs make this an inviting tourist location. Points of Interest Mt. Umageishi An icy peak found in Malin, Mt. Umageishi is the tallest mountain in Ucharpli standing at 40,000 feet. It is one of the ten Sacred Hills of Ucharpli. In Malin Talk, Umageishi translated to "God Mountain" because when the Great Flood occurred, the Malinians found refuge on the summit of the mountain. In fact, a small settlement called Birejji is found midway through the trail that ascends the mountain. This village is said to be as old as the Great Flood itself, and the villagers locally believe that that particular location is the closest anyone can get to Krayhan's Realm. Levenslang's Cradle A mountain in Khather. According to legend, the god Levenslang became aware of the incoming flood and made a mountain rise out of the ground so that the Khathic people could survive and live on to carry out his will. Frozen Wasteland A large expanse of frozen land in Aggateya, it serves as a boundary between the realms of Malin and Khather. The area is the coldest location in Ucharpli and is uninhabitable by most creatures. Vicious Arkleons and Ice Behemoths roam these wastes often preying on unprepared travelers. The two regions remained largely isolated from one another for millennia until the Vaikan developed seafaring vehicles that could travel around it. Even today, it is not colonized by the Vaikan because of its danger, though students of the Malinian Combat Institution frequently go on survival trips out here. Most of the wildlife inside is contained within giant mountain ranges that surround the region so the settlements just outside the area have been relatively safe. The easiest way to get into the Frozen Wasteland is to cross Gemichi Pass which is only a few miles away from the city of Aurora, Hirakido, Malin. Snow Demon Peninsula A peninsula branching off of Aggateya in the realm of Khather. Dwelling here is a unique ape-like creature with snowy white fur and sharp fangs. The Khathics referred to them as Snow Demons - during the summer they were known to raid local villages. Oasis Cavern A large cavern overgrown with vines and lichen housing a completely different ecosystem from the surface. Ridge of Xeng A ridge shaped like a triangular prism. It is ten feet in width at the very tip, then it slopes steeply down on either side, leaving little room for maneuverability. The area is believed to be at several miles away from the Ice Temple, but the ridge is also the territory of Glaceridon. Population Because of Emperor Isle's attractive climate, the region of Samui within Malin has become the most populated country on Ucharpli barely passing Yallvus. Outside of this area, the population is rather low and sparsely scattered. No permanent residences have been set up in the Frozen Wasteland due to the immense danger. Not only is it the coldest area, but is also home to Ucharpli's most dangerous predators. Biodiversity Aggateya is known for having a six month day-night cycle because it is located on Ucharpli's south pole. Mammals will have to hibernate during the day to be able to hide from the UV radiation. They hunt during the long night, so they must constantly search for food in order to save up enough energy for their hibernation. A great variety of dangerous predators can be found in this region as a result. Among some of the notable creatures include the Arkleon, a large snow tiger with sharp fangs. There's the Blizzardpaw, a white wolf said to be able to understand emotions. It is the most intelligent creature on Ucharpli next to the Vaikan themselves. However, far more deadly creatures lie within the Frozen Wasteland. Food is scarce and the creatures that live within are always on the hunt. Dwelling in the caves is the Mid-Aggateyan snow demon, a far stronger cousin to its Khatherian counterpart. Roaming the outside alongside some Arkleons is the towering Ice Behemoth, an aggressive herbivorous beast standing 30 feet high. The danger does not stop there. Appearing at unpredictable intervals is the Yoltox, a warm-blooded flying reptile as large as an Ice Behemoth. These creatures are notable for being able to fire shockwave blasts of gas nearly the temperature of the sun. Flora Most of Aggateya's plants rely on sol rather than sunlight. Plants larger than bushes are very rare. *Frostpetal - A flower with cyan diamond-shaped petals. These are one of the only flowering plants in Aggateya. *Slipmoss - A species of moss that creates a near frictionless surface over the top of it. *Kaktice - A large cactus-like plant with protruding icy spikes on it. It holds water inside its tough, thick stalk. *Rammerice - An strange type of plant only active during the six month period of daylight, and goes into hibernation at night. It is shaped like a small rock, and dwells high in the mountains to gain as much sunlight as it can. When threatened, it will spring up into the air with a jolt of telekinetic energy and ram against its opponent. Fauna *Izcheh - A flying insect that pollinates Aggateya's vegetation. *Izsark - An arthropod creature that burrows itself in ice. It has sticky tendrils capable of lashing out and catching Izcheh. The Izsark obtains both water and food from the Izcheh alone. *Arkleon - A tiger-like creature with fangs. They hunt in packs making them deadly predators *Glaceridon - An herbivorous, yet aggressive four-legged animal. It is capable of holding its own against a Yoltox. It is often called the Ice Behemoth. *Snow Demon - An ape-like creature covered in white fur. *Blizzardpaw - An intelligent ice wolf creature capable of understanding emotions. It is on the same tier as Arkleons. *Aggateyan Yoltox - The largest species of Yoltox, as well as the largest carnivore on Ucharpli. It is a large, black fire-breathing reptiles, and it hunts the Glaceridon. *Torrat - A medium-size herbivorous creature with short legs and a spiky hard back of ice crystals. *Snowplume - While Snowplumes predominantly live in Frostwater Hills, they have been sighted making nests in Aggateya as well. *Bluewing - A giant bird with a wingspan of 3.5 meters. It flies at high altitudes and is more vulnerable to UV radiation, but its wings can deflect it. Economy Aggateya is rich in mineral deposits such as iron ore and platinum, though it has not been completely exhausted. Tourism is also quite popular in Malin. Artificial landmarks Ice Temple Category:Ucharpli continents Category:Ucharpli Category:Articles by User:Krayfish